Lennox House For The Mentally Insane
by HeyIt'sMarvin
Summary: After Eponine's father kills her aunt, mother and sister she is blamed and sent to the Lennox House for the mentally insane where she meets one of the workers there, Enjolras.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I thought of a new idea for an Eponine/Enjolras story so I just had to write it! Enjoy!

* * *

Eponine Thenardier lay on her four poster bed with her purple satin sheets wrapped tightly around her. She could hear the harsh wind blowing a lot of branches around outside and the rain heavily pouring down onto the ground, but she didn't get up to close her window. She was too scared to get out of her bed.

She then heard loud thunder and crashing lightening and she sat up, shrugging off her sheets, but quickly lay down and covered herself up again when she heard the loud voices of her parents.

She lived with her aunt who was extremely rich as the child abuse company –or whatever they were called, Eponine was only nine at the time, so now didn't remember- found out about the abuse that Eponine and her younger sister Azelma had suffered and their aunt had offered to take them in as she had no children and was rich enough to still live a life of luxury while looking after the two sisters.

The Thenardiers still demanded to visit their children as an excuse to go to Madame Thenardier's sister's house to steal any small ornaments or something of the like that was around her house, the law allowed it but they never visited that often. Mainly late at night which truly annoyed Eponine as their loud obnoxious noise kept her and Azelma from getting any sleep.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash that sounded suspiciously like glass shattering. Eponine shivered and willed herself to step out of her bed and quietly tip-toe downstairs to see what her parents were doing. She loved her aunt dearly for taking in her and her sister and didn't want anything to happen to her.

She tip-toed down the stairs as quietly as she possibly could and then opened the living room door by a small crack, hoping that she would be able to see them but they wouldn't be able to see her.

She watched them carefully with one of her sparkling brown eyes staring at them intently.

She screamed with horror when she saw her aunt lying on the ground, her clothes coated with a thick layer of fresh red blood that was still pouring out of a bullet wound in her chest. She covered her mouth and took deep breaths then considered running to tend to her aunt, but knew that there was no hope in saving her and quickly thought about the safety of her sister Azelma.

"Azelma!" she screeched, wanting to both find her sister and lead her parents to her instead of Azelma. "Azelma where are you?" she quickly darted up the stairs, her feet hitting the old creaky stairs louder and louder with each step.

Once upstairs, she ran into Azelma's room and was beyond relieved to see her lying on her bed sleeping. She let out a sigh of relief, ran over to her sister's bed and pulled away the bed's covers to grab her Azelma's hand.

"Azelma, I'm so glad you're okay. But we have to go, our parents—" she began to say, but stopped when she grabbed Azelma's red hand. "Azelma? No Zelma, please no," she sobbed and pulled the covers back further to reveal the stab wound located right at the centre of her heart.

"Don't leave me now," she muttered, lifting her sister up and cradling her in her arms while warm tears poured from her eyes.

She then set her sister down on her bed and kissed her forehead before running out of the room in a fit of tears. She ran downstairs into the living room and kneeled beside her aunt who had now stopped bleeding and the blood was finally dried up.

She stroked her aunt's hair out of her face. She had always hated when her hair came out from her bun that her hair was always tied up in.

She then heard footsteps and hastily wiped her tears and searched the room for something that could be used as a weapon. As she scanned the room, her eyes landed on a small shotgun and she desperately stretched out one of her long arms to grab it.

She stood up, raised the gun and aimed it at the door, although knowing that she would never shoot her parents. She could never shoot anyone.

The door opened and Eponine let out a scream of terror when her father entered.

"Why?" she asked, containing her tears and trying to act calm.

"Kid, your aunt is filthy rich and she left me _a lot _of money in her final will. Your mother got in the way… and your sister, well that just helps the story seem more convincing," Thenardier gave a snaky smile.

"You killed mum?" Eponine asked, her voice breaking mid-sentence.

"You didn't see?" her father asked, her green eyes glowing, making the golden flecks stand out.

"What story?" Eponine asked, remembering her father's words.

"You'll see soon enough," he replied, his eyes glinting even brighter.

"Are you going to kill me?" Eponine asked, trying and failing to sound nonplussed.

"No, the plan leaves you somewhere else," Thenardier replied.

Eponine put her hand on the trigger of the gun and aimed at her father's head, ready to shoot. But she knew that she couldn't shoot him and let out a cry of frustration and ran upstairs to see the lifeless body of Azelma.

She walked into her sister's room, dropped the gun on the ground and lay down on the bed beside her, hugging Azelma's cold body for comfort and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Eponine awoke to the sound of the front door opening and darted her head up instinctively.

"Zelma, wake up," she commanded her sister, only to remember that her sister had been murdered brutally.

She stood up and walked to the front door to see her father conversing with a tall policeman who wore a long black top hat which she found extremely strange. He was both stupid and intimidating looking.

"Ah," the policeman said, clearing his throat loudly, "Miss Thenardier. There is a taxi awaiting you outside to lead you to your new home."

"What…?" Eponine asked, dumbfounded, "what new home? Why?"

"The Lennox House for the mentally insane," Mr Thenardier stated proudly, giving her a wide smile, "we know that you are not a bad person Eponine –you are my daughter after all-" he stepped forward and stroked her cheek, but Eponine was too shocked to move. "However, you killed your sister, your aunt _and _your mother. You aren't safe."

"Wait!" Eponine yelled angrily, raising a fist, "_You _killed them you sick bastard!" she then turned to the policeman. "Please sir, don't believe him. It wasn't me!" tears were now streaming from her eyes.

She didn't care what happened to her, everybody that she cared about was dead, but her father could _not _get away with this. _He couldn't._

The policeman looked very uncomfortable with the 18 year old's tears and replied awkwardly and uncomfortably with "Miss Thenardier, I'm dreadfully sorry. I know that this condition isn't your fault so I am sorry for your loses but-"

Eponine interrupted him, "I'm not crazy! Please sir, it was my father. He has to be arrested!"

"Miss Thenardier," he replied, "all evidence points to you."

"WHAT EVIDENCE?" Eponine yelled at the top of her voice.

"Your hands," the policeman said and Eponine looked down at her bloody hands. That didn't prove anything, she didn't do it. "And the gun," he motioned to the shotgun that Eponine had threatened to shot her father with. "It was found in your sister's room where you were and it has your fingerprints on it."

"Please sir, it wasn't me! I found it on the living room floor and grabbed it to protect myself," she defended.

"I know Miss, but with your condition you aren't safe—" he began, but trailed off awkwardly. Mr Thenardier was being eerily quiet.

"Please!" she begged, then turned to her father, "how could you?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Eponine, but you're not safe due to your condition," Mr Thenardier said, leading her into the taxi. Once she was in the taxi Thenardier added "I packed your suitcase for you, it's right there beside you." He then closed the door and the taxi driver started to drive her to the 'Lennox House for the mentally insane' and to her new life.

Eponine sighed and wondered what her new life would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm still in my pyjamas you know," Eponine said angrily to the taxi driver.

"What do you want me to do about it?" the taxi driver asked angrily, turning back for a moment to glance at the girl.

"Let me get dressed," Eponine replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Miss, I don't think that is appropriate…" he started to protest nervously.

"In a bathroom at some gas station, you idiot," Eponine replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," he said, feeling stupid, "okay, there's one just up here," he told her, giving her a wide toothy smile.

Eponine gave him her best smile, "thank you."

Once the taxi stopped, Eponine got out from the taxi, got her suitcase and walked into the bathroom and into a stall.

She looked through her suitcase and took out a white silk blouse that my aunt bought her, she had always hated it, but she loved it and it reminded her of her. She took out a pair of designer black skinny jeans and a pair of white leather shoes with a wedge heel. She then took out her underwear and got changed into her clothes quickly, tucked in the blouse and then got out her hairbrush.

She walked out from the stall and over to the mirror by the sink, carefully running the brush through her hair and taking her time, making sure not to rush. After she brushed her hair, she took out her hair donut and tied her hair up in a side bun.

She then took out her make-up bag that her aunt had bought her that was filled with expensive makeup and that she never used. She took out blusher that made her face look slightly more tan and brought a sort of glow to it and applied it to her face.

She then put on her deep red lipstick, electric blue eye shadow and mascara. She smiled at her reflection; _she was a lot less recognisable… and not at all like an eighteen year old girl._

She picked up her jade green suitcase and walked out from the bathroom slowly, trying to get away unnoticed. She turned her back and walked away from the gas station slowly, then turned her head to see where the taxi was. She gasped slightly when she saw that it was empty and nervously tried to find the taxi driver.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and yelped when she turned to see the taxi driver standing beside her and giving her a pointed look.

"I think you should get back in the taxi now Miss," is all that he said before walking back to the taxi.

Eponine watched him walking back to the taxi without even sparing her a second glance. _He was that confident that she would follow him._

"_It must be some trick," _Eponine thought to herself, not knowing whether to walk on or go back to the taxi. She watched as the taxi driver got to the taxi, looked at her –and she swore that he didn't blink _once- _and got into the driver's seat of the car, sitting there waiting for her to give in and follow him only to be a prisoner in a mental hospital that she didn't even belong in.

She watched as he stared at her. They must have been there for about five minutes, both unmoving and just staring at each other.

Eponine sighed and walked over to the taxi, not saying a word as she sat in the seat beside him.

"Finally got some sense, eh kiddo," he commented smugly, giving her a grin even more sickly smug than his tone of voice, "and just so you know, dressing like a business woman isn't going to fool anybody into thinking that your older."

"I'm not a kiddo and I didn't say that I want to look older, so hut the fuck up before you speak," Eponine said angrily.

"I can't shut up before I speak, I won't be able to speak at all then," the taxi driver argued.

"_Exactly."_

"Well that's not very nice."

"Hmm."

"So… Mental hospital, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool…"

"What's your name anyway?"

"Courfeyrac."

"That's a weird name."

"I find _you _saying that amusing, Eponine Thenardier."

"Touche."

"So Eppy, you French or something?"

"Who's Eppy?"

"You."

"No, I'm Eponine."

"It's a nickname, genius."

"It was sarcasm, genius."

"I know…. So my question?"

"No. I'm not French. My grandparents were French so that's why I'm called Thenardier and I'm called Eponine because of my namesake; she rebelled against the Roman Empire and was married to Julius Sabinus. My mother named me after her because she has a love of 'stupid romances' as my father calls them. Eponine protected her husband when he was on the run and when he was eventually captured; she asked to die with him. They were killed together. It's tragic really… I don't see why mother would like something so sad."

Eponine took a deep breath after she finished talking and Courfeyrac continued to drive, but widened his eyes.

For about half an hour there was silence until Eponine sighed deeply and asked how much longer it would be until they got to the mental hospital.

"Not long, about ten minutes. You know… you don't seem mental," Courfeyrac replied.

"Why thank you, you're too kind," Eponine replied sarcastically.

"You seem normal though," Courfeyrac says with a suspicious tone, "especially compared to most people who end up there."

"How would you know about most people that end up there?" Eponine asked curiously, not caring if it sounded rude, "are you a taxi driver for a lot of mental people?"

"Naw, I swear you're the only mental chick that I've ever let into my taxi," Courfeyrac chuckled.

"I'm honoured," Eponine said sarcastically, putting a hand to her chest.

"I know about mental people because I work there," he answered.

"You work there?" Eponine asked, "what's it like there? How bad is it?"

Courfeyrac gave her a pitiful look, "it's pretty bad, Miss."

"I thought so," Eponine replied glumly.

"Looks like we're here," Courfeyrac said as he drove through a black gate with a lot of its paint scrapped off. Eponine looked out of the window to see a _giant _dull grey building.

Once the car stopped, Eponine found herself unable to leave the taxi. She couldn't bring herself to willingly go to a place like this. She needed to stop her father. Since when did Eponine Thenardier give up without a fight?

"Miss, you'll have to get out now," Courfeyrac told her, opening the car door after getting out her suitcase.

"I can't. I don't belong here, you know that. _You said it yourself," _Eponine said, feeling warm tears brimming out from her eyes.

"Look, I know you don't belong here and that sucks, but—please just come…." Courfeyrac begged, feeling genuinely sorry for the sobbing girl only two years younger than him.

"I don't belong here! I'm not crazy!" she yelled, "I didn't kill them you know, it was my father, _it was my father…"_

"Eponine, I am sorry. I am, but you have to come in," he replied, grabbing her arms roughly and dragging her out from the car, "I have a friend who works here, Enjolras, we'll help you get out from here. I promise," he whispered as he escorted –dragged- her into the building.

* * *

Courf the taxi driver! Sorry I just imagined it was Courf and once I got the idea I couldn't get rid of it, although I was originally planning for the taxi driver to be Enjolras... do you think taxi driver Enjolras would have been better? Please tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! Do it for Courfeyrac's kittens. Courfeyrac's kittens need you!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry, but this isn't my work. This story was written by a genius called craycrayskittlez. I have received an email that unless I give the author credit and then delete this story by a week later, my account will be removed. So thank you to whoever read this, but if you have enjoyed it, go to craycrayskittlez. Once again, I am sorry to skittlez and all of you. :(


End file.
